The present invention relates to a mounting unit for inserting into mounting openings of power vehicles.
Power vehicles are provided with mounting openings in which the mounting unit, for example an auto radio, can be inserted. The known mounting unit includes a shield member which overlaps the edge of the mounting opening at the visible side, and springy clamping elements which engage the wall of the mounting opening. The clamping elements fix the mounting unit in the region of the mounting opening. However, frequently i the conventional mounting units additional connecting points are required, which lie remotely from the mounting opening in the interior of the mounting space. Since the wall thicknesses of the wall which limits the mounting opening can be different in dependence upon the type of the automobile or the automobile manufacturer, it is required with the conventional mounting units to adapt the clamping elements especially to the respective wall thickness. Therefore the known mounting units cannot be used universally.